


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Against a wall

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 19 for the 100 Kinks memePairing: MirafreedKink: Against a wall





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Against a wall  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

She deserved it. Deserved to be pushed up against the next wall and taken right there. And not only did she deserve it, she _wanted_ it this way. 

In their relationship Freed wasn’t the only one with good calculating skills; as time passed by and they discovered more and more about each other, Mira had learned to take advantage of some things. 

She knew she had teased him, caused him to become impatient and that was definitely not easy to manage. She had teased him so much that eventually he’s had enough. Freed had pressed his lips to hers in a fervent kiss and the barmaid could feel all the impatience and tension behind this one gesture, all the anticipation she had triggered. Garments were ripped off their bodies in record time and no more moments had been wasted on any teasing or big foreplay even though both of them were usually fond of it. _But enough was enough!_

Mirajane clung to him as if he was life itself. She needed him, she desired him with every fibre of her glorious body even if it would leave her sore and Freed needed her. 

“ _Yes_!” Mira moaned, not bothering to keep her voice quiet - they were alone after all and she didn’t care about his neighbours right now. Her smooth legs were wrapped around him tightly and her head tilted back in pleasure when Freed’s thrusts became rougher, his breathing ragged with lust. She loved to see him like this, feel him like this. They could share something so special and show each other the sides no one else would see. And god, this passionate and rough side was so very different from how they usually preferred to act but it felt so incredibly amazing. 

“ _H-Harder!_ ” 

“ _Mira_ …,” the rune mage groaned deeply, the sound almost feral, and slowed down in his movements, much to the woman’s wonder. The green-haired male held her safely, their bodies sticking together with sweat trickling down their skin, and his lips trailed soft kisses along her neck. It was a sudden contrast that had her confused. He listened to her heavy breathing, music to his ears as were her moans, and then he proceeded to withdraw his head so he could meet her beautiful eyes that were now clouded with hunger. _Absolutely breathtaking_. And Mira could see the same craving in the depths of his eyes, the intensity of his gaze almost educing a gasp from her. 

Freed gave her a gentle kiss that ended in a light nip but before the barmaid could react he had pulled back abruptly and pushed back inside of her forcefully, drawing a gasp from her at last and her fingernails dug into the skin of his back, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he picked up his thrusts again, as hard as he could just as she had _wished_.


End file.
